La Tentation
by Lysanea
Summary: Le mariage de son meilleur ami peut être l'occasion de rencontrer son âme soeur, surtout dans une église...


**Titre** : **la Tentation.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: aaahaaaaa…

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : le mariage d'un meilleur ami est une occasion pour croiser son âme sœur surtout dans une église…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : un petit os sans prétention, que j'ai pondu comme ça pendant un quart d'heure sieste au boulot… Un petit cadeau en attendant que je poste les deux derniers chapitres de « Duo dans le placard ». J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bisous ! Lysa

* * *

**La tentation.**

_AC 201_

_Eglise Maxwell, Bureau du Révérend Père._

_¤¤_

_Toc toc toc..._

- Entrez !

Heero s'exécute, un court instant surpris par la jeunesse qui transparaît dans la voix de la personne qui lui a répondu.

Au début, il ne voit personne.

Puis, un léger mouvement sur sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête dans cette direction.

Son regard tombe directement sur un fessier qui lui donne immédiatement un coup de chaud : très légèrement bombé, moulé dans un jean des plus seyants, balayé sensuellement par le bout d'une natte parfaite.

Heero en reste interdit.

Le propriétaire de ce verso à en tomber descend de l'échelle et lui fait face, lui présentant un recto tout aussi troublant : des yeux entre bleu indigo et violet, un visage fin mais aux pommettes hautes et adorablement arrondies et un sourire aussi lumineux et chaud qu'un rayon de soleil.

- Bonjour, je suis Duncan Oliver Maxwell, fait-il en lui tendant la main, mais tout le monde m'appelle Duo, ça suffit.

- Bonjour. Heero Yuy.

Il serre sa main.

Douceur de la peau, fermeté de la poigne.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Yuy. Vous aviez normalement rendez-vous avec le Père Maxwell, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement.

- Mon père a eu un contretemps et s'en excuse. C'est donc moi qui vous reçoit. Asseyez-vous.

Heero hésite un moment, puis finit par prendre place, alors que Duo s'installe de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Pardonnez-moi ma question, mais connaissez-vous l'objet du rendez-vous que je devais avoir avec le Père Maxwell ?

Duo lui fait un grand sourire en se saisissant de quelques feuillets.

- Oui, j'ai tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin pour vous rassurer sur le mariage de votre meilleur ami, qui a lieu dans un mois. C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez, mon père m'a dit que lorsqu'il rencontrait des couples tels que celui de votre meilleur ami, cela renforçait ses convictions et sa position en faveur du mariage gay. Nous en discutons beaucoup à la maison, alors je connais aussi bien que lui cete affaire. Nous allons donc revoir ça ensemble, si vous en êtes d'accord.

Durant l'heure qui suit, Duo découvre qu'Heero a plus de vocabulaire qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cette découverte le ravit, parce qu'il aime beaucoup sa voix.

Mais il a beau aimer l'entendre parler, il apprécie moins les chichis...

Donc il finit par interrompre leur discussion.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus simple et plus rapide d'utiliser nos prénoms et de se tutoyer ? Nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge, non ?

- Si vous… si tu le souhaites.

- Ce sera mieux. Je te ressers du jus de fruit, on termine ça et on se fait un tour de l'Eglise en conclusion, ok ?

Tout de suite, l'ambiance est plus familière et intimiste, plus appropriée à leur vingt-et-un an.

- Ca me va. Merci, Duo.

- Mais de rien ! Donc, on disait…

Suite à cet entretien et jusqu'au jour J, Heero et Duo furent amenés à se revoir régulièrement.

Le Père Maxwell étant retenu ailleurs pour une durée indéterminée, c'est Duo qui a repris en main la gestion de l'église de son père adoptif.

Et comme son père n'a pas pu revenir à temps, c'est lui qui célèbre le mariage du meilleur ami d'Heero, Trowa Barton.

Si ce jour-là, il est aussi stressé, ce n'est pas à cause de son rôle d'officiant.

Ca, il sait faire.

Mais il a peur de décevoir Heero, pour qui ce mariage est si important.

Heero, si beau dans son costard gris-bleu comme ses yeux, ce qui les fait ressortir et trouble son regard.

La cérémonie passée - et très bien passée - Duo respire enfin.

C'est aussi parce qu'il peut abandonner sa soutane…

Il est devenu ami avec Trowa mais surtout avec son tout juste mari, Quatre, et bien sûr, Heero. On le présente donc à tout le monde, après avoir insisté pour qu'il assiste à tout le mariage.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il danse avec Quatre, à sa demande, alors que Trowa tourbillonne avec Heero.

Les deux couples évoluent gracieusement sur la piste, sous les regards admiratifs, bientôt imités par d'autres.

- Alors, tu vas lui parler quand ? demande Trowa.

- Jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais pas l'abruti, Tro.

- C'est pas moi qui suis tombé amoureux du prêtre qui a marié mon meilleur ami.

- Tu veux un micro ?

- Est-ce que les gens se doutent même qu'on parle ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- Merci pour tes vœux, mais plus tard, s'il te plaît, on a une urgence.

- Y'a pas d'urgence, c'est une voie sans issue. Il est prêtre, Trowa.

- Un prêtre gay qui marie des couples gays.

- Il a jamais dit qu'il était gay, il a dit comme ça, un jour, pendant une conversation, que c'est à quatorze ans qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait les garçons.

- …

- Bon, ok, c'est pareil. Mais tu sais bien que l'Eglise Anglicane est divisée sur ce sujet. Si une partie accepte de célébrer les mariages gays et l'autre non, les deux s'accordent pour interdire l'homosexualité dans leur clergé et leur organisation.

- Pour l'instant, mais ça évolue. Et puis, Duo n'a pas encore prononcé ses vœux définitifs.

- Il est assez confirmé pour célébrer certains sacrements, c'est pas peu. Arrête un peu, Tro, c'est un beau rêve appelé à le rester.

- Tu devrais vérifier, et voici l'occasion : bonne chance !

- Je…

Heero n'a pas le temps de protester qu'en une pirouette musicale, il se retrouve dans les bras d'un Duo aussi surpris que lui, visiblement.

Trowa et Quatre se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre et se sourient, ravis de leur manège.

Le moment de surprise passée, Heero et Duo se sourient aussi, reprennant le contrôle de leur danse.

Heero attire Duo un peu plus près, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le col blanc de prêtre qui entoure son cou, qui représente tout le drame de sa vie.

Il veut juste savourer la présence, la chaleur, la douce étreinte qu'il partage avec cet homme qui est devenu si important pour lui, si rapidement.

La musique s'interrompt, et Duo doit se détacher d'Heero, à contrecoeur.

Lorsqu'il l'a rapproché de lui, il a cru sentir son cœur et son âme être léchés par les flammes de l'Enfer…

Dieu, comme c'était bon !

Duo a parfaitement conscience de ce lien qui s'est tissé entre Heero et lui, au fil des jours.

S'il a mis de la distance jusque là, essayant d'empêcher ce lien de trop grandir, ce soir, il a voulu en profiter, parce qu'ensuite, il ne verra plus Heero.

D'un regard, ils se comprennent et s'isolent dans les jardins pour profiter de leur dernier moment avant de se séparer.

Demain…

… est un autre jour.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment te dire merci, Duo. C'était une très belle cérémonie.

- Je suis heureux et soulagé que ça se soit si bien passé !

Heero hausse un sourcil.

Duo adore quand il fait ça.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, habituellement ? lui demande-t-il.

- Si, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de pression, même pas la toute première fois ! J'avais tellement peur de te décevoir.

- Tu as fait un travail exceptionnel sur tous les plans. Trowa et Quatre n'oublieront jamais ce jour. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Avec moi, ça fait quatre.

Ils se regardent un long moment en silence.

Heero ne peut retenir un soupir.

- Tu vas prononcer tes vœux définitifs, bientôt.

- Oui, la période de réflexion arrive à son terme. J'ai été soumis à toutes les tentations qui pouvaient me détourner d'une vie au service de Dieu. La dernière ayant été la plus difficile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Toi.

Duo a répondu en souriant, mais avec un sérieux qui ne permet pas d'en rire.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, si j'ai été si transparent.

Duo pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as été l'instrument de Dieu, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Oui, c'est pas comme si tu avais succombé à la tentation…

- A chaque fois, je crois l'avoir surmonté, jusqu'à ce que je pose mes yeux sur toi. Il y a comme une force qui me pousse vers toi, c'est terrible.

- Vade rétro, satanas ? s'amuse Heero.

Mais aucun des deux n'a envie de rire, même si Duo sourit à sa remarque.

Et ce sourire fait tout basculer.

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

Ce qui, au début, devait être un baiser chaste, une simple pression d'une bouche sur une autre, change de nature lorsque les lèvres s'entrouvrent et que deux langues plongent l'une à la rencontre de l'autre.

Ils s'enivrent et se perdent dans ce baiser un long moment, alternant fougue et douceur, caresses et tendres morsures.

La raison reprend le dessus sur les sentiments et ils s'écartent, haletants, se détachent et se regardent avec un mélange équivalent d'amour et de désespoir.

Leurs yeux hurlent ce que leurs bouchent ne peuvent s'autoriser à prononcer.

- Adieu, Duo.

Le ton d'Heero est légèrement interrogatif, un espoir à peine avoué d'être contredit, d'être repris.

- Adieu, Heero.

Un espoir qui se brise et vole en éclat.

Duo caresse une dernière fois la joue d'Heero avant de se détourner et de quitter les jardins.

Heero aurait tant souhaité qu'il quitte aussi simplement son cœur, ses pensées, sa vie.

Mais il sait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

Il serre les poings…

… et sent bientôt une main sur son épaule.

Trowa.

- Ne le laisse pas partir, Heero.

- Qui suis-je pour prétendre lutter contre Dieu ?

- Un homme amoureux.

Heero lui fait face.

- Ca ne fera jamais le poids. Allez, c'est ton mariage, on en profite jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne veux pas que ce jour si important pour moi te rappelle ce que tu as perdu, Heero.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres. J'en garderai aussi un merveilleux souvenir.

**_Owari._**

**

* * *

**

**Notes** : encore une fois, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Une suite ? Bonne question !!! A méditer… Kisu… Lysanea.

* * *

**Notes supplémentaire de mai 2007** : j'ai effectivement écrit une suite à cet os : "**Les retrouvailles**"


End file.
